


Compromise

by Kittycatkyla23



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycatkyla23/pseuds/Kittycatkyla23
Summary: Readers discretion advised.--Hachimenroppi enjoys the company of an airhead blond and a sporadic brunette, who come to visit him everyday. Life is good for him when they're around. They make him happy.But they want Roppi to make them happy too. Fairly. Equally. And the two are more than willing to compromise with each other to make that a reality.





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Paraiso/Harada’s Gintama doujinshi, Halfsies [https://myreadingmanga.info/paraiso-harada-gintama-dj-hanbunko-eng/] and a discontinued fanfiction [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11768723/1/Watashi-o-aishite]

 

Hachimenroppi’s eyes cracked open only slight. His black locks sat over his eyes so he couldn’t see anything. However, he didn’t want to see anything anyway. He had pulled an all-nighter developing photographs for Izaya. The informant wanted a particularly scandalous photo of a high-end business man and said business man only did scandalous things at three to four in the morning. Today, it was four. So, he didn’t get home till nearly 5:30. After that, he had to synchronize his camera to his slightly failing laptop—which took thirty minutes to do such with an addition ten minutes to turn on and be functionable—then make several different copies in locked folders and printed some out just in case he was hacked, and finally emailed Izaya the good news. It took a grand total of one hour and 17 minutes. Meaning Hachimenroppi did not get to lie down till 6:23.

The sun was high and Roppi was exhausted. He didn’t bother to take off his coat or even go to his bed. He flumped down on his couch and immediately went to sleep.

Only to be woken up. He groaned but didn’t bother to question why he woke. He rolled over, got comfortable again, and closed his eyes.

He then realized what woke him. Someone knocked on his door.

“Roppi-chan, are you there?”

Roppi recognized the melodic voice.

**_‘I’m not here. Go away.’_ **

“Roppi-chan, I know you’re there! IzaIza wants me to get those photos from you!”

Roppi groaned. He sluggishly fished into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He blinked groggily before he was able to register the time.

10:48.

Roppi sighed heavily, flopping flat on the cushions.

“Roppi-chan~!” Roppi heard clicking coming from his doorknob. “Sorry to disturb you!”

The lock clicked. Roppi glowered at the couch. The door opened and a florescent brunette stepped in.

“Thank you for your handwork!” the magenta-eyed man stared down at Roppi.

“Photos are in the folder on the desk. Grab them and get out.”

“That’s so mean!” Psyche whined. Then his tone deepened. Roppi knew he was grinning. “What time d’you get back?”

“Six.”

“Oh? I’m sorry to wake you then.”

“Mm.”

Psyche ran over to the desk. Roppi heard paper’s rustle.

“Bye, Roppi-chan!” Psyche sing-songed.

“Mm-hm.”

Roppi felt lips kiss his cheek. His brows furrowed but the red raven said nothing. He heard the door shut and breathed a sigh of relief. Immediately, he relaxed. His body went limp and within minutes, he was asleep again.

He was woken a second time by yet another knock on the door.

“Ro-Roppi-san, it’s Tsuki-Tsukishima.”

Roppi groaned and grabbed his phone to check the time again.

1:01.

“Doors open.” Roppi called.

He assumed Psyche didn’t lock it when he left. And he assumed correctly as the door opened and a bright blond with red eyes and a stupidly huge white scarf walked in.

“He-hello, Roppi-san.” Tsukishima said as he shut the door and took off his shoes.

“Hey. I had a late night.” The red raven looked over his shoulder at Tsuki. “Just make something quick and leave. Money’s in the top drawer.”

He pointed to his desk before resting flat again.

“O-okay.”

Roppi heard the blond walk past him to the hall. Again, Roppi had no trouble falling back asleep. But that was short-lived as the annoying, bubbly, pain-in-the-neck came barging through h the door not even twenty minutes later.

“Hello, Roppi-chan! I’ve got your paycheck from IzaIza!”

Roppi groaned loudly.

“Eh! You’re still sleeping? It’s one in the afternoon!”

“Psy-Psyche-san,” Tsukishima came around the corner. “We-we should let him sleep.”

“He got seven hours. He’s got plenty!”

“But, Ps-Psyche-san—”

“Fuck it.” Roppi sat up, put his feet on the floor and rubbed his face with his hands.

“Ro-Roppi-san, you-you can still sleep i-if you want.”

“Stuttering.” Roppi growled as he glared at the two. He then leaned back against the couch. “Fuck it, it’s fine.”

“Yay~!” Psyche chimed and hopped over. “Here ya go!”

He held an envelope out to Roppi. The disgruntled raven took it and opened it. He counted the money.

“Here.” Roppi gave Psyche two bills of 10,000 yen (100 USD).

“Thank you!” Psyche took the money and pocketed it.

“What are you making today, Tsuki?” Roppi asked, ignoring Psyche completely.

“Uh-um, ch-chicken and—”

“Stuttering.”

“So-sorry.” Tsuki cleared his throat. “Um…Chicken an-and…ch-chic…”

Tsuki glared at the ground in frustration.

“Chicken an-and…chicken and bro-bro—” He cleared his throat again. “Chicken and broccoli with an-an…dammit!”

Roppi chuckled. “You’re getting better.”

“S-sorry.”

“You’re okay. Try again.”

Tsuki stared at Roppi. He smiled at the raven then cleared his throat yet again. “An alfredo with chicken and-and bro-brocolli…chicken and broccoli alfredo.  Al…also with a garlic alfre… ***Ahem*** The alfredo has a gar-garlic…A gar-garlic—”

“So, garlic alfredo with chicken and broccoli.” Roppi said, typing on his phone instead of looking at the blond.

“Ye-yes.”

“Alright. How long you’ve been here?”

“Uh-um, thir-thirty minutes.”

“Okay.”

“It-It’ll be done so-soon. I-I’ll go-go check.”

“Mm-hm.”

“Neh, neh, neh! Roppi-chan!” Psyche rushed over and plopped onto the couch. The pink raven slammed into Roppi’s side a bit harder than the red raven would have liked. “Stop playing on your phone when you can talk to me!”

“Fuck off with you!” Roppi glared at him. “You got your money now go home!”

“That’s so mean! I want to spend time with you, you meany!”

“And what makes you think I want to spend time with you?”

“Waaaaahh, that’s so mean!” Psyche hugged Roppi, his eyes closed tight shut with the look of someone who’s about to cry. “Please stop being mean to me, Roppi-chan!”

“Oh, you…” Roppi looked at him.

Then sighed and hugged Psyche back.

Psyche rested his head on Roppi’s shoulder. And the pink raven took note of the glare Tsukishima was giving them. Psyche smiled for a moment. In which, Tsuki turned and went down the hall to the kitchen.

“Jeez, you’re such a pain you know that?” Roppi growled.

“You’re being mean still.”

“Not trying to be.”

Psyche whined.

“Do you want to stay for lunch? Will that make it better?”

“Yeah…”

Roppi rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

“Are you annoyed with me?”

“Should I not be?”

Psyche got teary-eyed.

“No, I didn’t mean it like tha—”

“Waaaah!”

Roppi cringed to the cry.

“You’re so mean! I’m going to hang out with Tsuki-chan!” Psyche bolted to the hall. But he gave pause at the entryway and looked back at Roppi. “Jerk!”

Psyche dashed down the hall to the kitchen. Tsuki looked over his shoulder at him.

As soon as they made eye contact. Psyche let a malicious grin cascade his face.

“You ready?”

Tsuki swallowed nervously. But his resolve was set in stone as he nodded. Psyche walked over with a now innocent smile as he handed Tsuki a small bottle.

* * *

 

“He-here, Roppi-san.” Tsuki held out a plate of chicken alfredo and a cup of orange juice.

Roppi looked up from his phone.

“Thanks.” Roppi closed his phone and tossed it on the couch cushion. H took the food from the blond. “Go ahead and dish yourself some.”

“O-Okay.” Tsuki bowed.

He turned and went back down the hall.

Roppi began to eat.

**_‘It’s good. The garlic really adds to the flavor.’_ **

“How is it?” Psyche asked as he walked into the living room with his own plate of food.

“10 out of 10.” Roppi said.

Psyche beamed. “Yay! Make sure to tell Tsuki-chan.”

Roppi grunted in response.

The brunette sat down softly so as not to spill his pasta. The two ate in silence.

**_‘The only time he shuts up is when he’s eating.’_ **

Roppi glanced at him. He watched him eat for a moment.

**_‘He’s cute when he’s not talking. He has such honest facial expressions.’_ **

Tsuki came in. The blond sat on Roppi’s other side, giving him more room than Psyche had. He knew Roppi liked his space. What’s more, he knew Roppi was left-handed and he was right-handed so it was best to give each other room so they didn’t constantly bump arms.

**_‘I like how well he knows me.’_ **

Tsuki pulled off his scarf and put it on the back of the couch.

**_‘And he’s so hot when he takes off his scarf. He doesn’t look like a kid with it off.’_ **

Roppi glanced back over at Psyche. The pink raven looked at him. Then he put a fork full of food in his mouth and looked at him. A solitary noodle dangled from his lips. Slowly, Psyche sucked it into his mouth. Roppi chuckled.

**_‘Psyche knows how to make me laugh.’_ **

Roppi took another bite of his food.

**_‘I don’t mind having these two in my life.’_ **

Roppi swallowed. Then stifled a yawn.

**_‘God, I’m fricken tired. As much as I like them, I kinda wish they would have stayed away today. I just want to sleep.’_ **

Lunch was eaten in silence for another ten minutes. Then Roppi stood.

“I’m gonna lay down.” Roppi said.

He walked over to his desk. He put the plate and cup down and reached into the drawer. He pulled out ¥10,000. He walked back over to Tsuki.

“Here.”

“Th-thank you.” Tsuki took the money from him.

“No problem.”

Roppi turned.

“Let yourselves out when you’re done, boys. Lock the door while you’re at it.” Roppi waved over his shoulder.

“O-Okay.”

“Alright!”

Roppi headed down the hall to the bedroom. He was struggling to put one foot in front of the other. Black was creeping in from his peripheral. His head was beginning to feel fuzzy.

**_‘I’m exhausted.’_ **

Roppi rubbed his eye as he pushed his bedroom door open. He stumbled over to his double twin-sized bed and flopped down. He buried his face into the pillow. The raven struggled to pull his blanket over his legs but he managed and let himself drift off the sleep.

* * *

                                        

“Don’t pull too hard. He might wake up.”

“Um, sh-shouldn’t the drug’s keep him un-under for a bit lon-longer?”

“You only gave him three drops, right?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Then I’m not sure when he’ll wake up but it should be soon. Let’s just play it safe.”

“O-okay. Ke-keep the ropes a lit-little loose. We-we don’t want to leave br-bruises.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle.”

“Ca-can we leave his top half dressed? He’s re-really cute like that.”

“But I want to see him completely naked.”

“Can-can we com-compromise and kee-keep his jacket on?”

“Mm, okay.”

...

“Wow, he’s so cute like that.”

“Se-see, I told you.”

“The black really shows how pale he is.”

“Yeah. He’s beautiful.”

* * *

 

Roppi groaned.

“Oh, I think he’s starting to wake up.”

Roppi blinked slowly.  His vision was a blur. He could barely make out the silhouettes of two people leaning over him. One had black hair with pink. The other a blond with white.

“Tsu…Psy…?”

His head was fuzzy. He rubbed his head into the pillow.

Roppi was rolled over on his back. His arms ached. He went to move them but couldn’t.

Now the red raven felt the prickles of danger go up his spine. He had to become more alert immediately. Roppi scrunched his eyes tight shut till they ached. Then he opened them.

The blur resided. The fuzziness ebbed. He rolled over and glared down at the ground.

He was still in his room. Still on his bed. But something wasn’t right. He couldn’t move his arms still and there was a slight tightness to his chest.

“Morning, Roppi-chan.” Psyche’s voice rang loud and clear.

A hand grabbed Roppi’s shoulder and pushed. He put up a resistance. Tried to stop himself from rolling on his arms that he couldn’t move. But it was fruitless as he was pushed on his back.

Roppi finally realized what was happening. His arms were bound. A rope laced over his chest to keep his biceps pinned to his sides while his wrists were tied behind his back. His forearms were stacked on top of each other with ropes that laced up to his elbows so that pulling from either direction would prove ineffective. His coat was keeping the rope from chafing his skin. At least on his arms. The fabric was pulled to the side to expose his bare chest.

Bare…

Roppi looked down at himself. Besides his coat, Hachimenroppi was completely naked.

His eyes widened as a scowl laced his features.

“Wh-wha—”

Roppi looked up at the two other occupants on the bed.

“What the hell are you thinking? Tsuki! Psyche!”

The two smiled down at him. Roppi felt a chill go down his spine.

“This isn’t funny, Psyche! You’re jokes gone too far—GLMNGH!”

“We didn’t want to gag you while you were unconscious.” Psyche said calmly as he shoved a balled-up cloth in Roppi’s mouth. He put his hand over it so Roppi couldn’t spit it out. “We were worried you’d choke on your own saliva.”

Roppi tried to thrash but Psyche had him firmly pinned with a hand on his mouth and throat with one knee on his chest. Tsuki came around with a longer strip of cloth. With complete coordinance, Psyche moved his hand off Roppi’s lips only for Tsuki to put the cloth in its place.

Roppi kicked, staring up at them with a wide-eyed glare. Tsuki held the cloth in place as Psyche reached under and pulled Roppi up by the back of his neck. Roppi tried to struggle. Psyche put him in a frontal headlock so the red raven’s back was to Tsuki. The blond pulled the cloth behind Roppi’s head and began to tie.

“Not too tight. We don’t want to cut off blood flow.” Psyche said.

“I know.”

“MNNGH!”

**_‘Why?!’_ **

The gag was firmly in place. No amount of Roppi’s struggle was going to change that.

**_‘Why the hell are they doing this?!’_ **

Psyche pushed Roppi on his back. His arms ached until he shifted them under his waistline.

“So cute.” Tsuki looked at Roppi with a loving gaze.

“He really is.” Psyche smiled happily.

Roppi glared at them.

“So hot!” Psyche squealed.

“Beautiful.”

A flash made Roppi close his eyes for a moment. Psyche was holding a camera and it was pointed at the bound raven.

**_‘Bastard! That’s my camera!’_ **

Tsuki reached down and touched Roppi’s neck. It was gentle and loving. He leaned down and kissed Roppi’s collar bone.

“Mm!”

Roppi tried to stifle his moan.

Psyche reached down and licked his nipple. Roppi arched. Tsuki followed suit and sucked on the red raven’s adjacent nipple.

“Hmm!” Roppi’s toes curled.

“He’s so pink here.” Psyche chimed.

“A great contrast to his pale skin.” Tsuki stated.

Two hands slunk down his body to his penis. One gripped the shaft while the other twiddled with the mushroom cap.

“He’s so pink here too.”

“I bet here’s pink, as well.” Psyche’s hand reached even farther down.

Tsuki began to slowly stroke Roppi’s cock while still flicking his tongue over his nipple. Psyche’s fingers encircled his entrance.

“Nmm! Mm!” Roppi turned his head as his cheeks burned.

“So soft. And hairless.”

“Do you shave, Roppi-san?”

“Is that for someone or for yourself?”

“You and Heiwajima-san are pretty close.”

Psyche’s finger pushed in.

 ** _‘Ow!’_** Roppi bit into the gag.

“Eh, he’s tight so I guess it’s for himself.” Psyche mused.

“Good, I don’t want to share with anyone but Psyche-san.”

“Glad the feelings mutual.”

Psyche retracted his finger. Roppi groaned.

“Hey, Tsuki-chan, move. I’m going to lick this.”

Roppi’s eyes widened. “Nmm!”

“Eh, but I wanted to lick him here.” Tsuki gave another stroke to Roppi’s rising erection.

“Mmngh!”

“Heh, let’s compromise then.” A wide grin grew on Psyche’s lips.

Psyche motioned for Tsuki to move. The blond obeyed. The pink raven pulled Roppi up by his arms. He forced the red raven to turn around so he was facing Tsuki.

“69 him, Tsuki!” Psyche smiled happily.

Tsuki blushed crimson. Then smiled. “Okay.”

The blond took off his glasses, his scarf still around his neck. He placed them on the nightstand. Tsuki turned his back on Roppi and lied down.

Psyche giggled as he pushed Roppi forward.

“Nm!” Roppi pushed back.

“Now now, it’s okay, Roppi-chan. Tsuki’s going to make you feel good.”

Psyche grabbed Roppi’s legs one at a time and pushed them forward until his crotch region hovered over Tsuki’s face. Roppi blushed profusely.

“NM!” Roppi shook his head.

Psych pushed on his shoulders. Roppi’s eyes widened as he fell forward. His fear was ill-put as Psyche grabbed the rope over his shoulder blades and stopped his descent. He then lowered Roppi slowly until his top half was resting on Tsuki, his face pressing against Tsuki’s distinct bulge.

Roppi’s cheeks hurt he was blushing so hard.

“Tsuki, you should release that.” Psyche reached forward and poked his tenting pants. Roppi felt a similar tent touch his rump from Psyche’s pants. “It’ll start hurting.”

“O-Okay.”

Tsuki reached down and began undoing his pants. Roppi tried to move away but Psyche gripped his hair to keep him from going too far.

Tsuki’s member sprung forth from his red underwear. It was big and intimidating. Maybe it was bigger because it was so close to his face, but it made Roppi worried over having that forced inside him.

“Wow, I’m jealous, Tsuki-chan.”  Psyche mused. “You’re a proud stallion.”

 ** _‘Don’t tell me it’s really that big.’_** Roppi went from worried to nervous.

“Want Roppi-chan to suck you, Tsuki-chan?”

Roppi stiffened, his eyes widening.

“N-no, that’s okay.” Tsuki responded. “Roppi-san’s pro-probably angry at us. I don-don’t want to get bit.”

**_‘Damn straight I’ll fucking bite you.’_ **

“Okay. Roppi-chan lower your hips.”

“Nm!” Roppi shook his head.

Psyche grabbed his left leg and pushed it towards the edge of the bed. His leg fell off and Roppi quickly caught himself on the floor so he didn’t lose balance. His cock now rubbed against Tsuki’s cheek.

Roppi’s face was burning up to his ears.

“So cute.”

Tsuki drew his tongue down the length of Roppi’s cock. Roppi arched.

“Mm! Hm!”

Tsuki went down the other side. Roppi’s cock became fully hard in seconds. As soon as it was, the blond took the tip in his mouth.

“Mm!”

Tsuki was surprisingly good as he bobbed his head up. He didn’t deepthroat and Roppi could feel him gag every once in a while, but it was still enough to make the abstinence-practicing raven melt. Roppi moaned into his gag. Tsuki’s tongue played with the slit. Roppi rubbed his head against Tsuki’s inner thigh, the blonde's massive cock nestled in the crook of his neck.

Psyche grabbed Roppi’s rump. Each hand held each mound of flesh. Roppi jolted.

“Wm, nm! Nm!” Roppi reached back to try and bat Psyche away. But his bound arms didn’t come close to reaching.

“Psyche-san, d-don’t drool on me, please.” Tsuki said.

“Of course.”

“Nm!” Roppi shook his head.

“What are you worried about, Roppi-chan?” Psyche said, nonchalantly, “We both know you’re Bulimic, so this is always clean.”

**_‘How the hell do you know that? You stalker!’_ **

Psyche’s tongue pressed against his entrance.

**_‘No, that’s still gross, even if it’s clean!’_ **

The muscle pushed in.

“Hm!”

**_‘No, it’s slimy!’_ **

Tsuki went back to sucking.

**_‘No…’_ **

“Haah, mm.”

**_‘Stop it, Psych—'_ **

“Hm!”

“Hee hee, found his prostate.” Psyche grinned cheekily for a moment then pushed his tongue back in.

“Mm nm, km!”

Roppi began to squirm as intense pleasure took over his lower half. It made its way up his spine and completely consumed his mind.

**_‘No, no, I’m gonna cum. Gonna cum, already.’_ **

Roppi’s hips shook. He tried to move them with the movements of his assailants. Roppi nuzzled his head into Tsuki’s crotch.

**_‘So good. I-I’m—'_ **

Suddenly, Roppi’s neck became wet and something splattered on his hair. Roppi opened his eyes to look but he still couldn’t see. He could only feel Tsuki’s cock rigorously twitching against his shoulder and neck.

 ** _‘He came, didn’t he?’_** Roppi glowered. **_‘He came in my hair, the bastard!’_**

“Heh, Tsuki-chan, did you come?” Psyche asked.

Tsuki popped his mouth off Roppi’s member, panting heavily. “So-sorry. He was so cute, and he was—he was rubbing his face a-against me. I-I couldn’t hel-help it.”

“You’re a virgin, aren’t you?”

“Ye-yeah.”

Roppi scowled. **_‘Don’t lose your virginity on me, you creeper!’_**

Psyche hummed. The pink raven then reached down and grabbed the rope over Roppi’s shoulder blades. He pulled the photographer up by said rope. Roppi’s back arched painfully until he managed to put his legs under him.

Tsuki sat up and turned to the brunettes.

“Here.” Psyche pulled out a small box of Kleenex from his pocket.

Tsuki blushed but took the offering and began cleaning his cock out.

“While we wait for him to be ready again,” Psyche said, “why don’t I get off too?”

Roppi glared over his shoulder at the bastard.

Psyche smiled at him. He leaned down and licked Roppi’s neck, lapping up some of Tsuki’s spunk.

“Hm!” Roppi closed one eye to the spark of pleasure.

Psyche’s hand reached into his pocket again. This time he pulled out a bottle. He snapped the cap open and a strong scent of strawberries flooded Roppi’s nose. The pink raven poured a generous amount on his hand.

He put the bottle down and rubbed his hands together. Then reached down and smeared Roppi’s inner thighs.

“Mm!”

Psyche purposefully rubbed his wrists against Roppi’s scrotums as he lathered the photographer’s flesh. He fondled and squeezed the flesh of his thighs until they were completely coated.

He wiped his hands off on a dishrag on the nightstand. Then he reached behind Roppi and began undoing his belt. Clothes rustled behind him; Roppi tried to look over his shoulder but couldn’t see what he wanted.

Roppi felt something hard slip between his thighs. Said hard thing was burning hot and pulsing. Roppi couldn’t see it as his own erection was in the way but he didn’t need to be a doctor to figure out what Psyche was doing.

Psyche pushed Roppi’s thighs closer together so that he was squeezing the pink raven’s cock. Then he thrust.

“Mm!” Roppi’s air was pushed from his lungs slightly as Psyche slammed against his rump.

“Wow, so good. Roppi-chan.”

Psyche hugged Roppi from behind, holding the photographer close as he rubbed his cock between Roppi’s thighs repeatedly. He rested his chin on Roppi’s shoulder, panting against Roppi’s ear. Roppi turned his head away as Psyche’s breath made him shudder.

“Roppi-chan. Roppi-chan.”

Roppi’s cheeks burned.

“Heh, Tsukishima-chan seems like he’s ready to go already.”

Roppi closed his eyes tight shut.

“Look, Roppi-chan.” Psyche grabbed Roppi’s bottom jaw and forced the red raven’s head to turn. “You make him so hard so fast.”

Roppi clenched his teeth but opened his eyes a slit. He made eye contact with Tsukishima. The blond was staring at the two of them intently, his eyes trained on the spot between Roppi’s legs. Roppi’s eyes widened as his blush intensified. His whole body stiffened.

“Waaah, Roppi-chan, don’t squeeze my cock so tight!”

Roppi jolted as his cheeks warmed for a new reason. His body stiffened on impulse.

“Ah, Roppi-chan!”

Psyche leaned back and grabbed Roppi’s hips. He quickened his pace, slamming himself against Roppi’s body. His cock slipped between Roppi’s thighs without restrictions. Over and over, he used Roppi’s creamy limbs like a pocket pussy until he reached his peak. Psyche groaned through clenched teeth. His grip on Roppi’s hips tightened, nearly digging into the flesh. Roppi closed one eye in pain. The photographer’s thighs became sticky with cum.

“Hah, Roppi-chan!” Psyche hugged Roppi close, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited to do that.”

**_‘I don’t want to know, you freak.’_ **

Psyche exhaled before he looked down. He then chuckled. “Waah, I came so much! You’re a mess down there, hee!”

“Sh-should we clean him u-up?”

“I think he’s cute like this.”

Tsuki didn’t look content with that.

Psyche chuckled. “What position do you want to take him in?”

Roppi’s eyes widened. “Nm!”

“I…I wanna do mi-missionary…” Tsuki blushed.

“NM!” Roppi shook his head.

“Okay, then we should clean him, huh?”

“Ye-yeah.”

“Nm! Hm mm gm!” Roppi tried to pull away from Psyche.

“Now now, Roppi, calm down. There’s no point struggling.”

“Km hom!”

Psyche gave Roppi a push. Roppi gasped as he fell forward. He tugged his arms in a knee-jerk reaction to catch himself. A small panic clenched Roppi’s heart as his arms were still trapped.

Roppi rolled and landed on his shoulder, his knuckles slamming against the wall. He cringed in pain.

Psyche reached forward and grabbed the rope on Roppi’s chest. He pulled on it, forcing Roppi to move across the bed, then lifted them. He raised Roppi off the mattress and shifted his hold so Roppi was now on his back. Tsuki moved over so Psyche could drag Roppi over to the center of the bed.

“Hmkm!”

Psyche reached over and grabbed the Kleenex box off the nightstand. He then grabbed Roppi’s knees and spread his legs wide. Roppi blushed and turned his head away. The only reason he didn’t resist was because he did want to be clean, even if it was just his legs. Psyche wiped down his thighs until there was not even trace amounts left.

Once Psyche pulled the towelette away, Roppi closed his legs. Or tried to. Psyche put his hands on the photographer’s knees to keep him from doing such. The pink raven smiled down at Roppi while the red raven glared death at Psyche.

Tsukishima then came around. Roppi immediately stiffened and tried to shut his legs again. He was, again, refused by Psyche until the blond was firmly in between them. Roppi pulled on his restraints but that was also fruitless.

Psyche moved over so he was sitting by Roppi’s head. “Here, Tsuki-chan.”

The blond looked up as Psyche held out the bottle of strawberry lubricant.

“Nm, hmmmnh!”

Tsuki took it and popped the cap open. The scent of strawberry flooded the room again.

“Remember, you need to put that on his hole too.”

“I-I know.”

Roppi’s breathing started to come out harder. **_‘Seriously, guys, stop it! Wait a minute!’_**

Cold liquid was dribbled on Roppi’s entrance. Roppi jolted and stiffened.

“Ah, you should have warmed it up first.” Psyche leaned down and grabbed Roppi’s erection.

“Oh, s-sorry. Sorry, Roppi-san.”

Roppi glared at the blond.

Tsuki smiled. “You’re so beautiful, Roppi-san.”

Roppi jolted as he felt Tsuki’s erection rub against his ass and poke his scrotums. Tsuki leaned down, putting his hands on either side of Roppi’s head.

“I’ll go slow, okay, Roppi-san?”’

“Nm!” Roppi shook his head.

**_‘I’m scared. Don’t do it. I’m not ready.’_ **

Tsuki leaned on one hand as he reached down and gripped his erection. He aligned himself with Roppi’s entrance.

“Wait, Tsuki-chan!” Psyche called.

The blond jolted. “Wh-what?”

Psyche reached over and grabbed Roppi’s camera. Holding it in one hand, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a plastic square.

“I nearly forgot our agreement.” Psyche smiled. “Since you’re going first, you have to wear a condom.”

“O-oh, ri-right.” Tsuki grabbed the square.

“You little sneak, Tsuki-chan!” Psyche yelled, smiling playfully. “I knew I had to keep my eye on you.”

Tsuki blurred. “N-n-no, I’m-I’m sorry.”

“Haha, I was joking, Tsuki! You’re fine!”

Tsuki smiled before he looked down at the condom. He then grabbed a corner with both hands and pulled. He opened it.

“Nm mmm!” Roppi pulled his legs back and pushed his knees to Tsuki’s arm.

**_‘Don’t do it, Tsuki! Seriously, not like this.’_ **

“Now, now, don’t do that, Roppi-chan.” Psyche said.

The brunette leaned forward, standing on his knees. Psyche grabbed Roppi’s ankles and tugged on them. The pink raven’s erection rubbed against Roppi’s face. The photographer blushed and turned his head away, closing his eyes tight shut.

Roppi heard the sound of his camera flashing. His eyes opened wide only to be blinded by another flash. The photographer was distracted long enough for Psyche to pin the red raven’s legs away from Tsuki and for Tsuki to put on the condom.

Psyche let Roppi’s legs go so Tsuki could grab Roppi’s knees and nestle in between once again. Roppi’s eyes stretched wide, despite seeing sunspots, as the blond pressed against him.

“Relax, okay, Roppi-san?” Tsuki said, staring down at the photographer with adore. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“NM!” Roppi shook his head vigorously.

Roppi felt the tip of Tsuki’s slimy tip rub against his hole. The red raven swallowed hard as a swell of anxiety formed in his chest.

**_‘Wait, wait, wait! Tsuki!’_ **

A pressure began to build against his entrance. Roppi stiffened. He then closed his eyes tight shut and kicked his legs.

“NM NM NM!”

**_‘I’m scared, guys! Just stop it!’_ **

“Maybe we should have tied his legs.” Psyche said. “Like, tied his ankles to his thighs. That would look pretty hot.”

“Bu-but, that would hu-hurt him.” Tsuki stuttered as he wrapped his arms around Roppi’s thighs and grabbed his ankles to thoroughly put a stop to the photographer’s struggles. “He-he’d chafe, and his kn-knees would cramp.”

“But he might hurt himself if he kicks.”

**_‘They’re talking like I’m not even here! Sick bastards!’_ **

“Th-that just seems cruel, th-though. Com-completely restraining him, I-I mean.”

Psyche shrugged. “I see your point. But if he kicks you again, I’m going to tie them down.”

“O-okay.” Tsuki looked down at Roppi. “You understand, Roppi-san? Don’t kick again, okay?”

Roppi glared at him. However, he couldn’t stop his shaking and had to swallow hard to get his nerves under control. Tsuki stared down at him with adore.

“You’re so cute when you look scared.”

Roppi’s eyes widened. **_‘You’re a freak!’_**

Tsuki then pushed his hips forward. The pressure Roppi had felt was immediately replaced with pain. The photographer’s eyes stretched wide and he arched his back.

“MMM!”

Another flash blinded Roppi.

“ _Hah_ , so tight.” Tsuki said with an exhale. “It feels so amazing.”

Tsuki pulled back and pushed forward. Roppi closed his eyes tight shut as he clenched his teeth against the gag.

**_‘It feels so gross!’_ **

“Roppi-chan, relax.” Psyche rubbed the photographer’s bangs out of his face, folding the locks behind his ear. “You’re only hurting yourself by being tense.”

**_‘My asshole feels like its burning. Nothing about that is my fault, you fucker.’_ **

“Roppi-san.”

Tsuki rubbed his hands against the raven’s waist, holding him tenderly. Roppi jolted to the touch, as it tickled a little. Tsuki’s expression was filled with complete adoration.

The blond rolled his hips slowly. He’d pull back slow then thrust in hard enough to make the raven’s body jolt. Roppi’s legs could only hug Tsuki’s hips and his hands under him found purchase in the ropes that restrained him. The two were thrown into a rhythmic fucking where Tsuki was enjoying Roppi’s body and Roppi was counting the seconds until he finished.

**_‘Hurry up, you bastard.’_ **

“Neh, Tsuki-chan.”

“What?” Tsuki looked up at Psyche.

 ** _‘What now?’_** Roppi glared at the pink brunette.

 “Hug Roppi-chan’s legs to your body and lean forward a bit.”

“Eh? Um…okay.”

Tsuki wrapped his arms under Roppi’s knees and pulled the raven close. Tsuki’s cock was completely buried into Roppi’s body. Roppi closed one eye in pain. Tsuki then brought Roppi’s knees to his own chest, the photographer’s ankles rubbing against Tsuki’s waist. He then propped his feet under his rump, so he could lean forward without falling on Roppi.

Tsuki pulled his hips back.

“Hm!” Roppi closed one eyes to the sensation.

The blond thrust.

Roppi’s body was lit with a current of pleasure as Tsuki’s cock hit the spot Psyche had played with earlier. Roppi arched and clenched down on Tsuki as his cock twitched noticeably.

Tsuki’s eyes widened. “Did that feel good, Roppi-san?”

Psyche took another picture. “Yeah, it did, heh.”

Roppi stared at Tsuki wide-eyed. He then glared.

Tsuki smiled. He pulled back and thrust.

“MM!” Roppi closed his eyes to the spark.

“Does it feel good?”

Roppi turned his head away. Tsuki continued to thrust without pause, holding the photographer’s legs tightly. Every time he moved forward, he hit that sweet cluster of nerves. Roppi’s body was thrown into a euphoria.

The raven couldn’t swallow the moans that escaped him. He wanted to hold them back. He didn’t want his assailants to know he was feeling good. But he couldn’t help it. He _was_ feeling good and every push left him craving more.

Psyche put his hands on Roppi’s face, holding the raven lovingly.

“So cute. He’s so cute.”

“Roppi-san.”

“Mm! Hm!”

Roppi tilted his head down.

**_‘Still feel gross.’_ **

“Mm!” Roppi twitched as his cock grew to full hardness.

**_‘But it feels good too.’_ **

Tsuki’s hips slapped against Roppi’s as the blond quickened his pace. The blond tilted his head down, holding the raven’s legs to his chest tightly with his eyes closed. Psyche took more pictures, several flashes going off in succession with each other.

“Roppi-san! Roppi-san! I’m gonna cum. Gonna cum!”

Roppi’s cheeks burned to the words. Tsuki gave no pause as he pummeled Roppi’s hole over and over and over. The blond was panting hard through his mouth. Sweat was marring his brow. His nails were digging into Roppi’s thighs.

Roppi’s body responded with the hard treatment. The photographer didn’t want to acknowledge it, but every thrust forward battered those clusters of nerves. His cock was completely hard and dripping pre-cum onto his stomach. He didn’t want Tsuki to stop as his orgasm was making its way up his body and making his mind go fuzzy. He wanted more.

However, like this entire situation, Roppi didn’t get a choice as Tsuki slammed into him as hard as he could, letting out a loud groan of ecstasy. Roppi felt Tsuki’s cock pulse rigorously inside him, twitching against Roppi’s prostate. The raven moaned into his gag to the sensation.

The blond panted heavily with his head tilted down, reeling after his orgasm. Roppi could feel the very shape of Tsuki inside him which made his cock twitch with wishes of more. Roppi squirmed, grabbing and releasing the sheets underneath him. His breathing became labored. His ears were burning his blush was so intense. His eyes were hooded and begging for more.

“Neh, Tsuki-chan, switch.” Psyche said.

“Mm, ye-yeah.”

Tsuki slowly pulled his hips back, allowing Roppi to feel his entire length before leaving him empty. A pitiful whimper escaped the photographer’s throat, making his blush hurt even more than it was. The blond moved to the side while Psyche got off the bed to circle around. Roppi closed his legs on impulse. However, when Psyche pried them apart, Roppi gave little resistance.

 ** _‘I don’t want my legs to get tied.’_** Roppi told himself, but it felt like she was only trying to convince himself.

Psyche nestled in between Roppi’s legs.

“Hm…” Roppi moaned.

“Ah, don’t look at me so pitifully, Roppi-chan.” Psyche cooed. “Makes me want to cum just by the sight.”

The raven pushed his hips forward until his member rubbed against the photographer’s asshole. He gripped it to align it to Roppi’s entrance.

“Wow, Tsuki-chan, you made his asshole gaping.”

“Is-is that bad?” Tsuki asked, in the process of milking the remanence of cum out of his cock.

“It’s so hot.”

 ** _‘It is_** not **_hot. It is not hot at all.’_**

“Don’t worry, Roppi-chan.” Psyche smiled warmly down at him. “I’ll make sure you cum.”

“Nm!”

Psyche pushed his hips forward.

“Mm!” Roppi closed his eyes.

“Oh my god! Oh my god! So good! I’ve wanted to do this for so long! This feels like heaven! Your body is heaven, Roppi-chan!”

Psyche pushed in to the hips and gave no pause. Immediately, without loss of motion, the man clad in white thrust over and over into Roppi’s depths. It was selfish and only to please himself. Roppi couldn’t feel anything but his movements.

“Ah, the lube from the condom made your insides all slick. I knew it would do that.”

**_‘Shut up.’_ **

“It goes in and out so easily. So easily. Can you feel it, Roppi-chan? There’s no friction at all!”

**_‘Shut up!’_ **

“Oh, wow! Wow! So good! You’re amazing, Roppi-chan!” Psyche leaned down and kissed Roppi’s cheek briefly. The excited man then turned his head to pant heavily in his ear.

Roppi shuddered to the chill that went down his spine and turned his head away. Psyche glanced at him. He then sat up straight.

“Sorry, Roppi-chan. I got too excited.”

Roppi just glared at him.

Psyche smiled. He then grabbed underneath Roppi’s knees and pushed them towards the bound man’s chest. He stopped right before Roppi’s back would start to hurt from the strain. Psyche moved himself closer, so his knees pressed against either side of Roppi’s hips. He sat on his haunches leisurely.

From there, Psyche thrust his hips more lethargically.

“Mm!” Roppi jolted and tightened as the white-clad man rubbed his cock against Roppi’s prostate.

“Hoh, fuck. He’s tightening. He’s tightening!”

“Ca-can you re-really make him cu-cum with-without touching th-the front?” Tsuki asked.

“Psyche grinned. “Usually, during the first time, no. But Roppi-chan has been so sensitive up to his point and he’s responding positively to us. I think we can get him there.”

**_‘Bastard!’_ **

Psyche pulled back and pushed forward.

“Mm!”

“Yeah, you can cum, can’t you, Roppi-chan?”

“Hm, mm!” Roppi closed his eyes as his cheeks hurt. He couldn’t tell if the blush was from arousal or embarrassment anymore.

Roppi’s mind was already heading towards the euphoria of orgasm. He had been brought to the edge not once but twice. At this point his body was demanding release and Psyche’s cock was desperately trying to grant him that wish. Rubbing his prostate with dominance, Roppi’s body was resonating to every thrust from Psyche. His cock was twitching so much, leaking pre-cum and hurting slightly.

Psyche’s thrusts were just powerful enough to force the wind out of Roppi. Every breath was a puff out of his nostrils, followed closely by a moan. The pink raven was battering Roppi’s hole with abandon, moaning almost as much as Roppi was.

**_‘It feels so good…I wanna cum. Wanna cum!’_ **

“Oh, god, Roppi-chan! You’re squeezing me so much! Are you enjoying this?”

Roppi couldn’t work up the effort to glare. He could barely work up the effort to keep his eyes open. His eyes were half-lidded, his cheeks flushed and burning fiercely. Roppi’s face was so hot, he was feeling dizzy. The euphoria was bombarding his mind over and over and over.

Roppi was so _so_ close. He was on the precipice of peeking. Of cumming.

**_‘More, more! Just a bit more!’_ **

Roppi’s cock was absolutely weeping with pre-cum. It was shaking and begging for attention. Roppi attempted to close his legs on his penis, hoping to give it some loving friction with his thighs. But he was refused by Psyche, who had a vice grip on his limbs.

“Come on, Roppi-chan, cum!” Psyche smiled down at him. “Cum, while I do you in the ass!”

Roppi closed his eyes tight shut in embarrassment. His body convulsed to the words.

Psyche slammed into Roppi hard enough to hurt the photographer’s rump. But the pain was the last spark needed to push him over the edge. Roppi arched his back, his eyes stretched wide, he couldn’t stop the moan that sounded more like a scream as his vision was blinded by white. His mind went completely numb, every muscle tightened. Roppi was barely aware that a camera was flashing.

“Oh, Roppi-chan, you’re squeezing so tight! I’m cumming!”

Roppi could feel Psyche release inside of him as the pink raven let out a groan that sounded more like a moan. The sensation made him twitch and jolt. The red raven was starting to come down from his euphoria, although he didn’t want to. It had been so long since he’d last cum, he hadn’t realized how much he missed the sensation it felt incredibly good and he wished it would last longer.

But like all good things, they must come to an end. Roppi panted hard as the white that blanketed his mind faded. He was aware he was sweating and twitching all over. His face felt hot, his whole body felt hot. He could feel his own semen that sat on his stomach seep into his belly button and down his sides, dripping on his bound biceps to soak into his coat.

Psyche sat panting over him, sweat coating his face as his cheeks were fully flushed. The pink raven sat back and brushed his hair back to get it out of his face. He looked down at Roppi with satisfaction.

“You came so much, Roppi-chan.”

Psyche reached down and rubbed Roppi’s neck. Tsuki leaned forward and placed a hand on Roppi’s cheek, rubbing sweat away with his thumb.

“We love you, Roppi.” The two said in unison. “Let us do this again sometime.”

Roppi stared at them wide-eyed.

**_‘Crazy fucks.’_ **

* * *

 

***BAM***

“Waah!”

***POW***

“Ow!”

Tsukishima and Psyche fell on the floor, both holding their burning cheeks. Hachimenroppi sat on the bed, rubbing his freed wrist. The two assailants had just untied him and as soon as he was completely free, he decided to enact proper justice with a good punch to their faces.

“You little bastards.” Roppi growled.

“We’re not sorry!” Psyche yelled. “We love you, Roppi-chan!”

 “We-we really do, Roppi-san! We love you so much! Wh-when Psyche-san told me he loved you too, we were scared we’d have to fight over you!”

“I figured, instead of fighting, we could compromise! We could share you!”

“So, you’re to blame.” Roppi growled. “That means I should beat you harder than him!”

“N-n-no!” Tsuki called. “I-I’m just as guil-guilty as Psyche-san! It-it didn’t take mu-much to con-convince me!”

Roppi stood and kicked Tsuki in the arm. The blond called out. Roppi then turned and kicked Psyche in the opposite arm.

“Ow, ow!”

“Listen here, you pair of dipshits.” Roppi growled. “If you guys loved me then you should have started with that! Drugging me and tying me up was overboard!”

The two didn’t respond, rubbing their injuries.

Roppi scoffed and turned to the door. He had to take a shower. He was sticky all over due to the sweat that clung to him, the lube that coated his rump, and the semen that dribbled down his inner thighs and clung to his hair.

The irate raven paused in the doorway.

“Next time,” Hachimenroppi said, “come at me honestly. None of this bondage shit.”

Tsuki and Psyche didn’t respond. At least not immediately. They looked at each other with wide-eyes as they realized in unison what Roppi said. They then looked to the red raven who hadn’t moved from the doorway just yet. They couldn’t see Roppi’s face, but they could see his ears. And they were beat red with embarrassment.

Roppi left the room.

“Wait!”

“Roppi-san!”

“Roppi-chan!”

The two stood and gave chase after the one they loved. Roppi rushed to the bathroom, slamming the door. A quick grab of the knob showed he locked it.

But that was okay. They were patient. They would happily wait for Roppi for as long as it would take the photographer to come around, both in body and heart. They could wait for Roppi forever, if that’s what it would take.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story in fucking either May or June. Why the fuck did it take me till December to finish it?  
> I don't know. I think it was because I slowly started to go transcend from notebooks to computer. I think that's why CaL and CaH and Silent Hill aren't getting updated as often because they're all in notebooks. (For archive readers, CaH--Crown's and Headphone's--is one of the many spinoff installments to CaL--Camera's and Letter's--and is a DelicXHibiya story, if you are interested. It's currently only on FF because CaL is not updated enough on Archive for this relationship to be brought to light). I spend all day on the computer, so it's just natural to open a document and start typing. Which is why Fish, RRHIWB, and White Rabbit are getting updated.  
> *le shrug* *le shrug* I've got plans. It may require putting the typed stories on the backburner while I continue longhanding my series. We'll see what happens.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Don't forget to review and kudo and that jazz.  
> I hope you'll stick with me for a while longer.  
> KCK


End file.
